Redneck Woman
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: Jillian doesn't take anything off of anyone.  So what happens when she lands a job on the Northwestern as their new camera man?  Sig gets put in his place for one.  And one of the men on the Northwestern finds love, but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the grocery story, Jillian looked for her favorite crackers to go with her salad she was having that night for supper. This was her first night alone in Seattle and she was nervous. Jillian was use to her small Texas town of Victoria and her college home of Texas State in San Marcos where she majored in Mass Communications.

She was very excited that her first job landed her in such an adventurous field. She would be interviewing the crew of the Northwestern while they were out on the Bering Sea searching for King Crab. Jillian loved the rush of adrenalin and she couldn't find any other job that would give her the chance at this big of a rush.

She navigated her way through the frozen food section and came face to face with Sig Hansen, Captain of the Northwestern.

_Oh my gosh! Should I introduce myself and tell him I am excited about getting to work with him this year? _She thought to herself.

"What do you mean our new camera man is a woman? You better fucking fix this bullshit. I will not have my crew walking around with fucking hard ons, trying to get a piece of ass from her the entire season," he yelled into the phone.

Sig walked by Jillian giving her a curt not. _Oh boy, this is so not good, _she thought.

She picked up her cell phone and called her fellow camera man Jason McDougal. "Jay, its Jilli. I just met Sig Hansen in the grocery store. Apparently there is a situation developing."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Apparently he isn't too keen on having me on his boat. I will cause, and I quote…his crew to walk around with fucking hard ons trying to get a piece of ass…end quote. What should I do? I don't want to cause problems but I want this job."

"Don't worry about Captain Ahab. You'll be just fine. See you on the plane tomorrow." Jason hung up.

_Oh yeah, this is going to be interesting._

The next week was spent setting up cameras on the boats, going to meetings and for Jillian doing whatever she could to avoid Captain Sig and his crew. She had overheard Sig telling her friend Jason that she was not setting foot on his boat and if she did happen to get on then he would personally throw her overboard. She actually found that comment funny.

The following day, forty eight hours before the start of King Crab Season, the Coast Guard came on board the Northwestern to do drills with the crew. Sig got on the hailer and called the crew together. Jason watched as Jillian climbed down from the top of the wheel house.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You know," he began imitating Sig, "…_if she ever gets on my boat I'll personally throw her overboard." _

Jillian laughed, "Yeah, he just hasn't realized I've been on his boat for over a week now. That's ok. I can handle myself. I did grow up with five older brothers."

She followed Jason and stood behind him at the rail. Sig and the crew were laughing that the poor little girl didn't show. Everyone did their survivor suit drills except Jason and Jillian.

"J. Michaels, you're up," the Coasty said.

Jillian stepped forward and the crew began to snicker. Jillian was five foot four and weighed in at 115 pound. The guys knew this new camera man would never make it being that small.

"Take your cap off please and prepare for your survival suit drill." She pulled her baseball cap off and her mid-length straight blond hair cascaded down. The guys went silent. Sig turned around to face what the men were staring at.

"NO! NO FUCKING WAY! YOU! GET OFF MY BOAT!" Sig ranted.

Jillian stood her ground, "No."

"What? What did you just say?" Sig towered over her doing his best to intimidate her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were hard of hearing. I said NO!" she spoke even louder this time. "If you want me off of this boat you will have to physically remove me." Jillian glared up at the cocky Norwegian captain.

Sig chuckled, "Fine, have it your way."

He bent down to pick her up and toss her off the boat but something happened. Sig was on the deck flat on his back with Jillian's foot pressing on his throat.

Edgar and Norman looked at each other and grinned giving each other a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to tell everyone in the last chapter that I own no one involved with Deadliest Catch.

Jillian watched the dock as the boat pulled away. She smiled knowing this was going to be an adventure beyond her wildest dreams. She looked over her shoulder at the wheel house. She thought about going up and apologizing for humiliating Sig like she did but then again she thought he had to learn he could not bully everyone.

"Hello."

Jillian turned around and came face to face with Norman and Edgar Hansen. "Hey! What can I do for ya?" she asked.

"How did you do it?" Edgar asked.

"Do what? Put Sig on his back?"

"Yeah, you can't weigh more than fifty pounds and Sig is twice your size, so how did you do it?" Edgar asked.

Jillian laughed. "I grew up on a farm with five older brothers who were very protective of me and they taught me how to defend myself. I am a lot stronger than you think I am."

They laughed, "Well, he is pissed as hell and he'll take it out on us but it will be worth it." Edgar turned and walked away leaving Norman on deck with Jillian.

"Well, Norman, tell me about yourself," she prodded.

"Not much to tell," he said.

"That's right. You are the quiet one that everyone tries to get to talk on camera."

"Yeah," he shuffled his feet and turned to leave.

"But I don't have a camera now," Jillian said stopping him.

Norman turned around. "No you don't. So what do you want to know?"

"Do you like working with your brothers?"

"Yes. We are a close family. Sometimes Sig pisses me off but he is one of the reasons we are so successful." Norman walked back over to the rail where Jillian was standing.

"I know you don't like talking on camera so I won't ask you any direct questions but if I ask just a general question that you feel like answering, feel free." Jillian walked past Norman and headed for the door that went in to the ready room.

"Jillian?" Norman said causing her to turn towards him. "Welcome aboard." Jillian smiled then went in search of Jason.

In the galley, Jason was drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up when Jillian came in. "Hey, you will be filming on deck this trip and won't be able to switch off with me."

"No problem. Is sig that pissed at me?" Jillian sat down across from Jason.

"Yep. He thinks that by keeping you out on deck in the elements, it will teach you a lesson."

At that statement, Jillian just doubled over in a fit of laughter. "You tell Sig to bring it on. I'm gonna love this job."

A/N: This one is short, I know...sorry. The third chapter is almost ready for posting. If I don't get to it tonight it will be Saturday. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts on how it is going so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Jillian's first two days filming on deck were uneventful. She got some great shots of the guys dumping the first pots of the season, pulling the first string, and the first injury of the season. Jake didn't move his hand fast enough and got it slammed in the door of the pot.

Sig called the crew in to grab a bite to eat and sleep for an hour or two between strings. Jillian followed the crew, put her camera down and slid in to the bench seat next to Jake. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry I laughed at you when you got your hand squished. It's just…well, you screamed like a little girl." The entire galley erupted in laughter at her statement.

"I'm going to relieve Sig," Edgar said as he left the galley.

"Hmmm, well, that's my cue to scat then. Edgar, do you mind if I borrow your bunk while you are relieving Sig?" Jillian asked catching him at the base of the stairs that went to the wheel house.

"Sure, go ahead. You'll be bunking with Norman if you don't mind that."

"I don't care." Jillian went back to the galley and told Norman about her borrowing his brother's bunk for a couple of hours. "I hope you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind at all; come on. I'll show you where you get to nap."

Just as Jillian got to the stateroom with Norman, Sig came down the wheel house steps and stopped in from of them.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Sig glared at Jillian.

"I am showing Jillian where she can sleep. Edgar's doing wheel watch so he told Jillian to take his bunk."

"No. She can sleep anywhere but with any of you. Do you hear me Jillian? I will not have my men horny and…"

Sig did not get to finish his rand at Jillian. She reached out and slapped Sig right across the face. "You listen to me you jack ass. I am here doing my job and all you have done is bitch at me. I am not here to make anyone horny so stop thinking between your legs. What the hell is your problem with me?" When Sig didn't answer her she turned and walked away.

"What is your problem with her Sig? She has been nothing but professional, she sleeps in the galley on the floor letting Jason have the bench, and she avoids you at all costs which is what you wanted. What does she have to do to for you to give her a chance?" Norman walked into his stateroom and shut the door in Sig's face.

Sig walked into the galley and looked around, "Where's Jillian?"

"She went out on deck," Jake said.

Sig muttered to himself, "I just wish she would quit."

Two weeks went by and Jillian kept working on deck. The crew was working long hard hours and Jillian filmed it all. Finally they were heading in for their first off load of the season and Jillian decided now was the time to confront Sig.

She knocked on the wall of the wheel house. "Permission to enter Captain?"

"What if I said no."

She giggled, "It won't really matter. I am coming in and we are going to talk." She sat down in the co-captains chair. "Sig, up until the day of the survival suit test you had never met me but you, whenever you are around me, are horrible to me. Why?"

He turned and looked at her small form sitting in the chair. "Girls have no business on a crab boat. Are you satisfied?"

"I understand your thinking but I can handle this job." Jillian tried to reason with him. She was shocked he wasn't yelling at her like he normally did.

"I don't think you can. Look at you. You are small. My daughters are the same size as you and they even know they couldn't stay safe on the boat."

"You don't know anything about me and what I can handle."

Sig shook his head, "Fine, if you want to do this job, then do it. But don't expect any special treatment. When you get knocked on your ass by a wave or injured, don't expect anyone to stop and help you just because you are a girl." He turned his head and watched the boat as it navigated through the waves.

Jillian stood and left the wheel house.

The boat finally pulled in for the off load and Nick, Jake and Matt went to town to stock up on groceries again. Edgar and Sig watched the off load. Jillian wanted to find out what all would be going on while the boat was docked but didn't want to ask Sig so she went in search of Norman.

She walked into the galley and found Norman cleaning up. "Hey! What are yall doing tonight after the off load? Do we go right back out or do you get shore leave? She sat on the bench seat across from Norman and put her chin in her hand and looked at him. _Damn, _she thought, _why hadn't I noticed he was good looking?_

Shaking Jillian back to reality he answered, "We usually go to the bar for a few hours. You're coming with us right?"

"Sure! How long before we head out?" She was excited to have the chance to be on dry land again. She stood up and put her cup in the sink. "I want to grab a quick nap if I have time."

"Yeah, you have time. You can sleep in my bunk if you want and I will wake you up whenever you want."

"Are you sure? That's really sweet of you. If you will wake me up one hour before we leave for the bar, I'll have plenty of time to get dressed." She walked around the table and bent down toward Norman and kissed him on the cheek.

She walked down the hall to Norman's stateroom. She laid down on his bunk then gasped, "Oh my gosh! Why did I just kiss Norman?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the leave of absence but I had a lot come up and to take care of things around here. Here is chapter 4 of Redneck Woman.

Norm woke up Jillian one hour before the crew left the boat. She got up and grabbed a quick shower and headed to the galley in search of a quick bite to eat. Sig came in and told the guys to go on to the bar and be back on the boat by 2am so they could pull out. He turned and went to his state room.

"Isn't Sig going to the bar?" Jillian questioned.

"Nah, next trip he might but right now he is going to sleep," Nick said as he headed out on deck.

Jake Anderson stood by Jillian and asked if she wanted him to wait for her to finish getting ready so she would have someone to walk with her to the bar. "That would be nice Jake. Thanks. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready."

She grabbed her bad and went to the bathroom, dried her hair and put on a small amount of makeup. Growing up on a farm, she didn't wear a lot of makeup. She didn't see any reason for it if you were just going to sweat it off and it became habit. Everyone told her how beautiful she was without makeup so she just kept up the practice. She slid into a pair of blue jeans, a black button down long sleeved shirt and black cowboy boots. Taking one last glance in the mirror she deemed herself presentable and walked out of the bathroom with five minutes to spare.

Jake stood up, "Wow. You look great." Jake looked at Jillian like he had just seen an angel.

"Thank you Jake. Let's go. I need a beer."

Jake escorted Jillian down the dock toward the bar. "Jillian? How old are you?"

"I'm 24 Jake. What about you?"

"I am 29, and single." Jake gave her a cheesy grin and wiggled his eye brows at her.

She laughed and took his arm. "You're a clown you know that right?"

"So I've been told. So, are you single?"

"I am, but I'm not really looking right now either. I am just trying to get on my own two feet and enjoy life."

Jake felt deflated at that statement but still hopeful since she still had his arm. They walked into the bar and went straight to the table the entire crew was sitting at. Edgar and Norman immediately stood up while Matt ordered Jillian a Bud Light and Nick pulled out her chair for her. She had been doted upon back home being the only girl in the family so this was nothing new for her. Jake sat next to her and the pair chatted about her life in Texas and her being the only girl. Jake shared about his life being raised by his sisters. He talked about his sister and best friend Chelsea, who had died a few years back, with tears in his eyes. Jillian found it nice that a grown man wasn't afraid to show his emotions.

The rest of the crew sat around talking about the off load and listening to Jake and Jillian. Jillian stood up as soon as she heard her favorite Faith Hill song came on. "Come on, someone come dance with me please. I can't pass up dancing to _There You'll Be."_

The guys looked at each other then Edgar stood up. "Come on sweetheart. I'll dance with you."

The pair walked onto the small dance floor. Edgar took Jillian in his arms and began moving to the music. "What's up with you and Jake?"

"Nothing why?"

"You two looked awfully chummy when you came in a bit ago." Edgar spun her around.

"He's a nice guy and he is closer to my age than the rest of you so we just started chatting. But to be honest with you, he isn't really my type. He really seems to be a drama queen. I don't know. It's just something about him that I keep feeling." She looked up at Edgar. "Don't worry though. I did tell him I wasn't looking for a relationship; I just am looking to make some friends and get on my own two feet."

Edgar laughed, "Drama queen. Yep, that would describe my buddy for sure."

The song ended and the two left the dance floor. "Well guys. I'm gonna head back to the boat. Thanks for the dance and the beer."

Jillian turned to leave. "Hey. Wait a second Jillian. I'll walk with you."

Norman joined her as they walked back to the boat. They walked in silence down the dock. Norman hoped over the railing of the boat and helped Jillian over. "Thanks Norm."

Norman looked into Jillian's eyes and got lost. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted…he wanted…; he bent down a gently kissed her lips. "Good night, Jillian." He turned and left her standing on the dock of the boat in total shock.

A/N: OK guys. If you want me to continue this story please review. Only one review is making me sad. You review, I update quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yep, life happens. I do not know how often I will be updating since my life is apparently crazier than I thought it was but I will finish this story. Please remember to review. I may actually start updating quicker if I knew people were actually reading this. Also, it will help me to decide if I kill someone off or not.

Jason walked in to the galley and saw Jillian sitting at the table with a strange look on her face. He sat down across from her and waved his hand in her face. "Yo! Are you home?" Jason laughed at her.

"He kissed me."

"Who kissed you?" Jason asked eyes wide in shock.

"Norman."

Jason sat back and took a deep breath, "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. I told Jake that I wasn't looking for a relationship, but when Norm kissed me…" Jillian leaned back. "I am not going to do anything about the kiss. I am here to do a job, not find a boyfriend."

Jillian got up and went to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. She sat it down, turned around and headed towards the state rooms.

"Hey Jillian. Where are you going?"

"I am going to tell Norman goodnight."

"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship," Jason laughed.

"Yep, but I've changed my mind." Jillian turned and walked off towards Norman's room.

Jillian entered the stateroom and knelt next to Norman's bunk. He looked over at her as she picked her hand up and gently touched the side of his face. She slowly trailed her hand down his face and neck and stopped on his chest. He breathed in deeply and scooted towards the wall flipping the cover back, silently inviting her into his bed.

"Not yet. I'm not…comfortable enough with any of this yet," she said as she started to stand.

"Ok. Then just lay with me and keep me company?"

Jillian nodded, slipped her shoes off and climbed into the bunk with him. He was propped up on his elbow watching as she settled in to his bed. He placed his large, rough hands on her small soft face, rubbing this thumb along her cheek bone.

She looked at his eyes as they studied every feature of her face. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips then pulled back studying her face for signs to continue. When he saw her smile he kissed her again this time deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched and sparks flew between them. Norman pulled back again and Jillian smiled at him.

"I'm going to enjoy this trip out and getting to know you better, Norm," she touched his cheek, rolled over to face him and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Norman wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her mango scented shampoo. He realized then that he was feeling things for Jillian that he had not felt in a long time…and he was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am sending a letter to Santa asking for either Captain Johnathan or Norman for Christmas since I do not own them.

Chapter 6

"Norman. Hey, Norman. Time to wake up man." Edgar shook the body lying in the bunk. Jillian rolled over and looked up at her human alarm clock and sat up quickly. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise!" he chuckled.

"Shut up, Edgar," Jillian responded quickly getting up. She bent over and gently kissed the still sleeping Norman on the cheek. "Wake up sleepy head. Time to make the dough-nuts."

Norman stretched and rolled out of bed. He wrapped his arms around Jillian and gave her a hug. "Thanks for last night."

"Anytime," Jillian smiled.

Norman turned and left his room heading to the ready room to prepare for the next round of fishing.

Edgar looked at Jillian, "So what exactly happened last night?"

She just giggled, patted Edgar on the arm and went to find Jason.

For the next week, Jillian spent every meal and spare second she could grab with Norman. This trip out was not as easy as the last one. The weather was rougher, the crab were harder to find, and the sleep…well the sleep didn't really happen. The camera men/women were tired and the crew was worse. No one spoke and when they did it was to yell at someone for getting in their way. Even Captain Sig was having a tough time staying alert.

Sig sat in his captain's chair attempting to watch the water and his crew but he kept nodding off. Jason, standing next to Sig, was the first to react.

"SHIT! Sig!" was all Jason got out as a huge wave crashed over the side of the boat. The force caused the b oat to roll to its side sending everyone on board sliding and falling. Sig quickly got up, the boat righted itself, and he quickly did a head count.

"Everybody alright down there?" Sig could hear hollering on deck. When no one answered he yelled into the loud hailer, "Give me a report damn it!"

Edgar came flying up the wheel house steps. He flung the door open, "Jason, Jillian's hurt. Sig, so is Norm and it looks bad."

Sig grabbed the first aid kit and ran down the stairs to the galley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason reached the galley just a few seconds before Sig. He grabbed Jillian's hand that was holding a towel to her forehead and pulled it away.

"I'm fine Jason. It's just a small scratch," Jillian tried to reassure her boss. "I'm worried about Norman though. He crashed head first into the railing."

Jason turned and looked at the floor of the galley where Norman laid. His face was streaked with blood. Jillian slid off the bench she was sitting on and onto the floor next to Edgar who was assessing the damage done to his brother.

"What's the verdict?" she asked.

Sig looked at Jillian, "I think he has a concussion. How are you?"

"Just a scratch. I've had worse." She looked at Norman. "If you ever try to knock me out of the way of a wave again, I'm gonna kick your ass, Norman."

Norman looked up at what he was sure was an angel and smiled, "I just didn't want to see you get hurt like this. I'd do it again."

"Like hell," Jillian spat. She got up and went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"You've got your hands full with that one Norm," Edgar laughed.

Later that day, Jillian went to Norman's stateroom and sat down next to him on his bunk. She reached over and gently touched his head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. How about you? I'm sorry I knocked you into the sorting table."

"No problem. I'm just glad Sig shut down fishing for a couple of hours. You really need the rest." She ran her hand down the side of Norman's face and rested it on his chest.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt any worse than you did." Norman smiled at Jillian, "You are pretty special Jillian. Why are you hanging around an old man like me?"

"Because you're pretty special yourself."

"You know, historically speaking, relationships with crab fishermen usually don't last right?" Norman put his hand on the side of her face.

"Oh well, then I guess we will just have to either have to break the crabbing relationship rep or just base our relationship on sex."

Norman laughed and pulled Jillian into his bunk. She wrapped herself in his arms and snuggled in for a nap.

The last of the King Crab season finally came. The Northwestern docked in Dutch Harbor and the crew prepared to head home for the holidays.

"So, will you be joining us for Opies?" Jillian turned around. Sig was standing behind her watching her pack.

"I'll be here unless you don't want me back, Captain."

Sig sighed then grinned. "You weren't so bad. I guess you can come back as long as you know knock me on my ass again."

"Deal," Jillian stuck out her hand and Sig shook it.

"See you next season."

At the airport in Seattle, Sig and Edgar caught a cab and headed to their respective homes. Norman, however, took Jillian to the hotel she was staying at since her friend wasn't going to fly her home until the next day.

Norman opened the door to her room and placed her bags inside. Jillian walked in and shut the door behind her. She turned around then sprinted to the king size bed, took a flying leap, and landed in the middle turning over and looking at Norman.

"Do you plan on standing there or are you going to join me?"

Norman smiled and crawled onto the bed next to Jillian. He laid partially on her, took her face in his hands and slowly began to kiss her. He worked his way across her chin and down to her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. When the last button was undone, he pulled the fabric away from her chest, exposing her lacey bra. He bent his head down and took her perky nipple between his teeth and gently bit down. The gasp that came from Jillian nearly drove Norman over the edge. He worked his hands behind her back and undid the clasp then pulled her bra off.

"Damn you are beautiful baby."

Norman sat up, unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them and her thong off in one sweep. Then he immediately stripped and climbed back onto the bed next to Jillian. He leaned down and kissed her again; their tongues fighting for dominance. He pulled away and began working his way down her body until he found her sweet spot. He flicked his tongue across her clit and she immediately bucked her hips. He gently sucked her clit in between his lips and she cried out. He worked his way back up her body and positioned himself between her legs, lining himself up with her entrance. He pushed into her and she cried out in pain.

Norman stopped and looked down at Jillian, "Oh shit," he groaned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never said…"

Jillian reached up and touched his cheek, "It's ok. I want this and I didn't think you would go through with it knowing I was a virgin. I'm in love with you Norman and I can honestly say to you that you are the first person I have ever said that to. Please don't stop."

Norman didn't move. He had been with several women in his life, he had loved a few of them, but never had he felt what he did for Jillian. He smiled, "I love you too. I wish you would have told me before so I could have taken it slower and not hurt you so badly."

He slowly began to push into her again. When he was finally inside of her completely, he stopped and let her adjust to him. She relaxed and began to move beneath him. They made love into the wee hours of the morning.

At 5:15am Jillian's alarm went off. She got up, took a shower, dressed and went back into the room where Norman was still sleeping. "Hey sleepy head. I need to be at the air port in an hour and a half. Do you think you can get me there or do I need to call a cab?"

Norman reached up and pulled her down next to him, "Can't we just stay here? I will make it worth your while."

"I don't think so stud. Come on." Jillian gave Norman a playful slap on his ass.

"I wish you were going to be here over the holidays, Jilli. I would love to take you out on a proper date." Norman hugged her tight. "Although, sex is also an amazing date."

"I know, but I will be back in a week, then we can go on a 'proper date' and then have some dessert," she winked at him.

"Jillian!" She turned and saw him.

"Hey Mark! Norman, this is my friend Mark. He's the pilot that is taking me back to Texas."

"Pleasure to meet you Norman," Mark shook his hand.

"Like wise," Norman smiled. "Listen, you take care of my girl," he said to Mark. "I need to let you two get on your way. I love you Jilli."

"I love you too." Jillian hugged him tight before he kissed her. "See ya soon!"

The turbulence jostled Jillian awake. "Damn this is a rough trip." Jillian stretched.

"Yeah, the Rockies aren't too happy with my plane flying over them today," Mark chuckled.

Ten minutes later, an alarm sounded in the small plane. Mark immediately flipped switches on his plane's control panel.

"Mark, what's going on?" Jillian's voice shook with panic.

"I don't know but it appears that I am losing oil pressure.

Jillian tightened her seatbelt and began to pray. Mark began speaking into his radio, "Mayday mayday mayday…"

"Oh shit! Mark look out!"

a/n: ok…don't kill me! I know how you hate cliff hangers. I will do my best to update by Sunday but if I don't get it done then it will be next Friday before I will have a chance to update again.

Happy Thanksgiving y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rang and a groggy Sig rolled over to answer it. "Someone better be dead," he grumbled. Sig sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Slow down Jason. What the fuck did you just say?"

Sig's wife looked up as her husband came running down the stairs of their home. "What's happened?"

"I'm going to Edgar's."

The look on his face scared her. "I'm coming with you."

The drive to pick up Edgar and Louise was hard but Sig knew the drive to Norman's would be worse. How could this have happened? How was he going to tell Norman?

Sig, June, Edgar and Louise drove the thirty mile trip to Norman's in silence. Edgar sat in the back seat and held his wife's hand as he looked out the window. The first light snowfall of the winder blanketed the road side. He couldn't help but think how picturesque it really was. It was exactly the picture Jillian had painted in his head of the miracle snowfall that happened in 2004 near her home in Texas. 'Jillian would have loved this,' he thought to himself as a single tear ran down his face.

Norman stepped outside, onto his wooden porch, when his brother's pulled up to his house. He watched as they all got out of Sig's vehicle. He immediately noticed the pained expressions on their faces and he knew something was wrong. He opened his front door and walked inside followed by his family.

"So, who died?" Norman chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Edgar turned his face away and looked at Louise who gently hugged.

"Someone's dead. OK. Who is it?" Norman asked growing more concerned.

Sig walked over to stand in front of his younger brother. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked at the floor. "Jason called this morning." Sig looked up at Norman. "Jillian's plan went down somewhere over the Rocky Mountains. Because of all the trees and snow on the mountain, the rescue crews are having trouble getting to the wreckage. They did manage to fly over the scene but aren't seeing any movement." He put his hand on Norman's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Norman stood in shock look at his brothers. He shook his head and walked off, down the hall to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

"Guys, it's been almost six hours. Don't you think you should go check on Norman?" Louise looked at Edgar and Sig who were sitting in the living room recliners.

Edgar got up and walked down the hall to Norman's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Norman to answer. When the answer didn't come he let himself in. Norman sat on the floor by his bed staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Hey, man. What can I do for you?" Edgar squatted down beside his brother.

Norman looked up and simply said, "Bring her back."

**A/N: Here is the long awaited update. I hope everyone had a great holiday season. I know I did…in all actuality, I just finished my last Christmas celebration this past weekend (1/14/12). WOO HOO! I hope you enjoyed this little update and yes I know you still have no clue as to whether Jillian survived or not. Honestly I don't know either. I haven't gotten that far. Any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright. I have made my decision as to whether she lives or dies. Read and review!

….Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains…

"_Over here!"_

"_I've got a body. Bring me a body bag!"_

"_Any sign of the other body?"_

"_No sir. The search crew is digging through the wreckage now."_

Since that night Jason called and told Sig about the plane crash, he and Edgar had not left Norman's side. Every time the phone rang everyone jumped. The waiting was killing them.

"Why don't you two go home and be with your family," Norman muttered as he roamed through his living room and into the kitchen. He pulled a glass out of the cabinet, filled it with water, and sat at his small kitchen table. He didn't drink, he just stared.

Edgar walked in and sat next to his older brother. "This is why we won't leave." Edgar gestured at Norman. "You won't eat or drink unless we force you." He sighed. "Is this what you want Jillian to come back to? A walking zombie?"

Norman snapped his head up at Edgar and with a dead look in his eyes and chuckled, "She isn't coming back. I've seen the news footage of the wreckage. No one could have survived that." He stood from the table and went back to his room.

Sig looked up at Edgar when he walked back into the living room. Did he eat?"

Edgar just shook his head. "He got a glass of water but just looked at it."

"I was watching the news a bit ago and they have confirmed one dead in the crash but they didn't say who, male or female, not one hint." Sig lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke.

Sig jumped out of the recliner he had been sleeping in. He grabbed his ringing phone, looked at the clock, _4:00am._

"Yeah," he answered.

Edgar woke up and sat on the edge of the couch and watched Sig talking on the phone. He knew this was the call they had been waiting for. They were about to learn Jillian's fate.

When Sig hung up, Edgar pounced, "Well? Was that Jason? What's the word on Jillian?"

"That was Jason," he answered. "Go get Norm."

A few minutes later, Edgar returned with a very tired Norman. It was obvious he hadn't slept since he found out about the crash. Norman walked over to Sig and just stood in front of him, waiting for the news he knew wouldn't be good.

"Jason called," Sig began. "He said that the pilot of the plane was killed. They have found Jillian. She was buried in the plane." Sig took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. He put his arms around Norman in a big bear hug, "She's alive, man. I don't know how, but she's alive. Jason says she is badly broken and is suffering from hypothermia, but she is alive."

Norman stepped back and looked at Sig in disbelief, "Where is she?"

"They air lifted her to St. Anthony's in Lakewood, Colorado," he answered.

"Let's go," Norman said as he headed out the door to see for himself this miracle.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope still nothing. I've got a new computer so now I don't have to fight with my kids for time to update! This one is gonna be short but I it is an update!

The flight to Colorado was excruciatingly slow for Norman. All he wanted to do was get to Jillian and hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

When the Hansen brothers walked into the hospital in Colorado they went to the help desk and were greeted by a white haired volunteer. "Yes gentlemen. How may I help you?"

Pulling his ball cap off of his head, Norman addressed the volunteer. "Yes ma'am. I am Norman Hansen and I am here to see my girlfriend Jillian Michaels. She was in a plane crash and brought here."

"Ah. She is in the CCU. Take the elevator…" the volunteer never even finished her statement. The elevator opened and Jason McDougal walked out. Norman walked over to him and shook his hand.

"How is she?"

Jason looked at Norman and sighed. "She's in bad shape man. She has hypothermia, she is badly broken, and …"

"Is she going to live?" Norman didn't want to ask but he needed to know what to expect. His brothers walked up behind him and Edgar put his hand on Norman's shoulder.

"Right now her condition is very critical…"

Sig cut Jason off. "Is she going to live?"

"They don't know. She is unresponsive."

Jason led the Hansens to the elevator and up to the CCU waiting area. He walked over to a large family sitting in the corner of the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Michaels, this is Norman Hansen and his brothers Edgar and Captain Sig."

The patriarch of the family stood and extended his right hand to shake the Hansen brothers hands. Norman could see that Jillian was a nice mixture of both of her parents. They both had blond hair, her father was a tall man but her mother was only five foot four at best. The CCU nurse opened the door for visitors. Mr. Michaels suggested that Norman go in first to see Jillian.

Jason grabbed Norman, "Just remember, she was in a plane crash. She is pretty banged up."

Norman walked in and was directed over to her bed. He walked around the curtain and frowned. "Excuse me? Are you sure this is Jillian Michaels?"

The nurse that pointed him to Jillian's bed came over to Norman. "Yes sir. This is Miss Michaels. Did the family not tell you what to expect?"

Norman just shook his head. Mrs. Michaels came up behind Norman and put her hand on his back. "Jillian has just about broken every bone in her body. They are going to be taking her in for surgery to begin repairing her body but can't until her body temperature stabilizes. They will be reconstructing her face as well. Apparently the impact from the…" Jillian's mother stifled a small sob, "…crash has caused a traumatic brain injury and crushed her face from her nose up."

"What is her prognosis?"

Mrs. Michaels looked at Norman, "The doctors give her a 40% chance of survival but I will tell you right now, she will make it. It will take a while but she will pull through. Just pray."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bunch of Valentine's Day chocolate, and none of it is from any of the Deadliest Catch guys. Damn it!

One week passed.

Jillian's body temperature leveled out and the team of doctors took her in for reconstructive surgery on her crushed face as well as repairing her multiple broken bones throughout her body. The doctors decided to keep her in a drug induced coma to help her brain heal. Jillian had many wires running to several machines. She had IVs, a feeding tube, heart monitor, and a ventilator. Norman watched the machines hooked up to his girlfriend and worried about her.

Norman and Jillian's family never left the hospital. When the CCU doors opened, they took turns going in to see her, hoping for a miracle.

On the fifteenth day after Jillian was found and transported to the hospital, the doctors decided to begin bringing Jillian out of the drug induced coma. The family sat by Jillian's bedside speaking softly to her waiting for her to respond.

Day sixteen…still no change. Norman was sitting in the hospital cafeteria trying to eat when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller id and answered the call from Sig. "Hello?"

"Hey Norm. How's it going?"

"Same."

"When was the last time you left the hospital? It's not healthy to stay there all the time. You need to take care of yourself so you can take care of Jillian when she needs you the most…when she wakes up." Sig ran his hand over his face. He was worried about his brother.

"I haven't left and I won't leave until Jillian orders me away." Norman hung up before Sig could argue.

Norman went back up to the waiting room to find Jillian's family. In the last week, he had learned so much about Jillian's upbringing. The family was very close and with Jillian being the only daughter, they were all very protective of her.

The family began telling "Jillian stories". Her brothers told Norman about the time Jillian was in the cow pasture, around the age of five, and decided she could ride the bull. She climbed up onto his back and began to kick with her heals to make him move. When the bull wouldn't move she climbed off and went to get her .22 rifle. Her oldest brother, Nick saw her and asked what she was doing. She told him that she was going to shoot the bull because he was broken.

The story made Norman laugh, something he hadn't done since learning of the crash. He missed hearing Jillian's voice, her soft eyes looking into his, her beautiful lips kissing his. A single tear leaked from his eyes.

The door to the CCU opened and Jillian's mother came out. "Norman, you have to come in here. She's responding!"

Norman jumped up and went with Mrs. Michaels to Jillian's bed. He took her hand, "Hey beautiful. Can you hear me?"

Jillian gave a weak squeeze. Norman smiled. He let go of her hand, even though he didn't want to. He knew her family needed to hold her hand as well.

"Are you in pain baby?" Mr. Michaels asked. "If you are, squeeze my hand twice. If not, squeeze once." The family waited for Jillian's response. Two squeezes. Mr. Michaels turned to the nurse standing just at the foot of his daughter's bed. "Can you give her more medication for the pain?"

"I'm sorry sir. We are trying to wake her up. Any more medication could make her unresponsive again," the nurse explained.

Mr. Michaels nodded. He didn't like his daughter being in any pain but he also understood the need to keep her responding.

Norman took Jillian's hand again and asked, "Baby, do you know where you are? Squeeze twice for yes, once for no."

Jillian squeezed once.

"You are in the hospital. You were in a bad accident. Do you remember being in an accident?"

Jillian squeezed once for no.

"That's ok, baby. You don't need to remember that." Norman rubbed his thumb over the back of Jillian's hand. He was so happy that she was responding. He couldn't wait to call Sig and Edgar and let them know the good news. "Listen sweetie. I am going to let you get some rest and be with your family. I need to call Sig and Edgar and let them know how you are doing." He bent down and gently kissed her hand.

Jillian became agitated. He let her father have her hand back and Norman left.

"Jillian, that is one special man there. I think he really loves you," Mr. Michaels smiled down at his daughter who finally began to calm down once her daddy took her hand again.

Day seventeen. Norman was excited when the CCU doors opened. He could hardly wait to get in and see Jillian. When he rounded the corner to Jillian's bed he saw her eyes were opened. Her mother just looked up and Norman and smiled. The nurses had let Jillian's mom stay with her during the night and she was present when she opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?" Norman took Jillian's hand in his and kissed it. She began to become agitated again. Her heart began speeding up and she started to move her right leg.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Michaels asked Jillian. She reached over and took Jillian's hand back. Jillian began to calm down. "I will be glad when they take the tube out. Maybe she will be able to tell us what's wrong."

Three hours later, the doctor heading up Jillian's case came in and took the intubation tube out for Jillian. "Jillian, I am Doctor Smith. Can you tell me hello?"

In a slight whisper, Jillian spoke, "Hello."

Norman smiled.

"That's fine Jillian. Can you tell me who is in the room with you?" Dr. Smith requested.

"Mom," she whispered again.

"Do you see the man standing beside your mom?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Jillian whispered.

"Who is he?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know."

Norman's face fell.


	12. Chapter 12

Norman left the hospital feeling helpless and discouraged. '_How could this happen? How could she have forgotten him, her job, everything they shared?'_

When Jillian said she didn't know him, the doctor explained that losing some memories was common with traumatic brain injuries. The doctor added that Jillian may regain her memory but then again she could remain as is. Norman only wanted her to remember him.

Norman's cell phone rang. The caller id showed Jillian's number which her quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Norman, this is Rebecca, Jillian's mom."

"Is Jillian alright?"

"She's resting. We, the doctor and I, found out what she does remember. She thinks she just graduated college. The last thing she remembers is interviewing with the Discovery Channel. She doesn't remember accepting the job or her assignment to your boat."

"She still doesn't remember me though." Norman sat in the lobby of the hotel down the road from the hospital. "What's next for Jillian?"

"Well, we are currently on the waiting list for TIRR in Houston. It is the best rehabilitation center for traumatic brain injuries."

"I see." Norman sighed. He was about to lose the best thing that had happened to him in years.

THREE WEEKS LATER:

"Norman? This is Jillian. How are you?"

Norman nearly jumped through himself, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm getting ready to go home and continue rehab. I just wanted to call and thank you for coming to see me."

"You're welcome Jillian." Norman knew this day was coming but he still didn't want to say good-bye. He kept hoping that somehow, her memory would come back and they could pick up where they left off.

"Norman, you really seem like a nice man but I still don't remember you or anything that has happened since I interviewed in August. I really think that it would be very unfair to you to just sit around and wait for me to possibly regain my memory. I think you need to move on with your life and be happy. I know you don't want to but I think it would be for the best. Good bye Norman."

When the line went dead, Norman sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, letting the tears fall freely.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am so sorry I have been ignoring this story! I have no excuse other than just being lazy and enjoying my kids. Here is a short update to tide you over until the next one. Well, anyway…here is the latest and greatest.

SIX MONTHS LATER…Somewhere on the Bering Sea…

"Norm! Wake up man! Let's get to work." Nick yelled from the door way of the stateroom Norman was sleeping in.

Norman climbed out of bed and headed to the galley. He grabbed a cup of coffee and rubbed his eyes. He thought back to the dream he had just been waken from. Jillian was waiting for him at the dock when he returned to Seattle. She threw herself into his arms, proclaimed her undying love to him, and they began to leave the docks together. It was a dream he had almost every night. The only other dream he had was Jillian telling him to get on with his life and that she didn't remember him.

He put his coffee cup into the sink, went to the ready room and got his gear on then went out on deck. It was his normal routine. He would do his job while on deck then go back in and, like a robot, begin again.

Sig watched his brother from the wheel house and shook his head. "_Damn. It's been six months and still he is just barely living. I have got to get him out and living a real life again," _he thought to himself.

When the final pot of the season had been pulled from the icy sea, the entire crew of the Northwestern cheered…all except Norman. For him he would be returning to a reality without Jillian. He was not looking forward to it but he knew he had to start living again.

The boat pulled into the dock in Seattle. The crew disembarked and began being welcomed home by their loved ones. Norman walked up to his sisters-in-law, hugged them, ruffled the heads of Edgar's sons and gave Edgar and Sig's girls big hugs. He looked around and sighed. He had hoped that this time he would have someone to welcome him home.

"Hey! Let's all go out to eat," Louise suggested taking Edgar's hand.

The entire Hansen clan met up at Jak's Grill and ordered their favorites. They all sat around, telling stories about their time on the boat and in turn the men's wives told about the happenings at home.

"Hi Louise," a beautiful blond woman said as she walked by the Hansen's tables.

"Hello Cat." Louise stood and the two women hugged. "Cat, you know Edgar and Sig but this is their brother Norman. I don't think you have ever met him."

Cat stuck out her hand to Norman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Norman."

Norman stood and took her hand and with a smile, "Hello."


	14. Chapter 14

Norm was standing in his kitchen staring into the refrigerator trying to decide what he wanted to eat when he heard someone knock on his front door. He closed the refrigerator and went to answer the door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hi Cat. What are you up to today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were up for dinner and a movie tonight?"

Norman leaned on the door frame of his house. Cat wasn't Jillian but she seemed nice. "Sure. Dinner and a movie sounds fun." He moved to the side. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, I really need to run. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about I pick you up. What's your address?"

Cat gave Norman her address. He told her he would pick her up at 7:00 and Cat left.

DCDCDCDCDC

Norman and Cat arrived at the Italian restaurant at 7:30 that night. They were shown to their seat by the window that overlooked a small flower garden. "The view is so pretty," Cat gushed.

"I don't know. I'm more partial to the sun rise over the Bering Sea."

"What's it like? Being a crab fisherman, I mean," Cat propped her head in her hands and listened as Norman described the massive waves, the horrific weather, the long hard hours, and the friendships.

"We are just one big family," Norman explained. "Tell me about you, Cat."

"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm 32 years old, I have been divorced for six months, I am an RN that works at several clinics and hospitals…I guess you could say I am a little bit of a workaholic."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No. My lifestyle does not allow time for kids." Cat laughed at his question.

The conversations continued through the meal and they left to catch the 9:00 movie. The decided on a romantic comedy. Norman sat with his arm over the back of Cat's chair through the movie. He listened to her laugh, he let her lean into him, and when he walked her to her door after they arrived back at Cat's place he even kissed her.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" Cat offered.

"Sure."

Cat led the way into the kitchen and started the coffee. When she turned around Norman had come up right behind her. She leaned back against the cabinet and he leaned into her. He leaned in to her and began to kiss her. She parted her lips and the kiss deepened. Cat reached up and began unbuttoning Norman's shirt; he responded by lifting her up and sitting her on top of the kitchen counter, pushing her shirt up over her chest and head. He continued to kiss her while he slipped his hand behind her and unclasped her bra, slipping it off of her arms and tossing it to the floor.

Norman's thoughts began to creep back to a beautiful lady who had no idea who he was. _She told me to get on with my life, so that's what I'm doing. I'm not doing anything wrong. Why can't I stop thinking about Jillian? Damn it._

"Cat…Cat, we have to stop." Norman pulled back, reached down and picked up her discarded shirt and bra and handed them back to Cat. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone and this isn't right. Even though she has no clue who I am anymore I still love her. I'm so sorry." Norman bent down, picked up his own shirt, and left.

DCDCDCDCDC

About midnight, Edgar's phone rang. "Somebody better be dead," he grumbled.

"Ed, it's me. I'm going away for a while. I just wanted to call and let someone know."

Edgar sat up quickly, "Where are you going?"

"Texas."

A/N: Hey all! I am sorry for the long break between updates. I will try to do better and update once every week. If I don't stick to that schedule…oh well.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: OMG! I have been gone for so long. I have to apologize. I will finish this story. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

"Her Chris, sorry I'm late," Jillian walking into Cactus Canyon, placed her purse behind the bar and checked the alcohol supplies before her shift started at the club.

"Not a problem, with the rain outside i don't see a big crowd tonight," Chris put his hand on Jillian's shoulder as he walked by.

The bouncers opened up the doors to the club at 8:00. After an hour, only fifteen people had braved the rain to come to the club. Jillian and two other waitresses took turns checking on the patrons. At 9:00 the door to Cactus Canyon opened up and in walked Norman and Edgar Hanson. Norman scanned the bar and dance floor then pointed out a table against the wall to sit at. Once they sat down a cute waitress wearing short shorts and a tank top came over and took their drink order.

"I don't really think this is a good idea, Edgar. I really think we need to go back to the Fairfield, look up Jillian's number and call her." Norman looked at his brother.

Edgar just shook his head, "Nope, you really need to sit back, relax and then in the morning we can do whatever you want to."

On the opposite side of the club, Jillian was delivering drinks to a group of "wanna be" cowboys. One of the men kept pinching at Jillian's ass.

"Alright asshat. That's it. Touch me again and I'll knock you so flat you'll have to roll down your socks to shit." Jillian turned to walk away but was grabbed from behind.

"You sure have a smart mouth, don't ya little girl," the man said pulling Jillian down on his lap.

Across the room, Edgar and Norman noticed the waitresses and bouncers heading towards the other side of the club. They stood and began walking toward the commotion. Norman stopped and smiled as he watched Jillian grab the man, who had grabbed her, and flip him over her shoulder then grabbed his arm and twist it back. The man started yelling, "Get this crazy bitch off of me!"

The bouncers picked the man up and escorted him to the parking lot with strict instructions to not come back.

"Well, that is one way to teach a man manners," Norman chuckled.

Jillian laughed, "Well, my brothers taught me well." She turned around and saw Norman and Edgar smiling back at her.

Norman took a step forward, extended his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Norman Hanson and this is my little brother, Edgar."

Jillian looked at the men in shock but returned the hand shake, "Jillian…Michaels."

Edgar, confused, looked at his brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Michaels." Norman smiled.


End file.
